


It’s gonna be okay one day

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a kinda fucked up ending, F/M, Female Jason Blossom, Female Jughead Jones, Jail, Jug and Cheryl still somehow join the serpents, Jughead was the one to help Cheryl with her/his panic attack, Male Cheryl Blossom, There is no fluff, Woo I’m on a roll tonight, fp never threw Jason into the river and went to, only sadness, seriously wtf is wrong with me, since I’m screwing with canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: He comes to her and her fathers trailer, She opens the door instantly knowing what happened. She’s seen the video she knew he was coming.She steps inside closing the door, ignoring her dads look of confusion. As soon as she closes the door she sits down and opens her arms, he throws himself into her comfort.





	It’s gonna be okay one day

He comes to her and her fathers trailer, She opens the door instantly knowing what happened. She’s seen the video she knew he was coming.

She steps inside closing the door, ignoring her dads look of confusion. As soon as she closes the door she sits down and opens her arms, he throws himself into her comfort.

He sobs into her shoulder not caring that her father is right there watching with confusion but he can’t bring himself to care, he needs comfort - wants comfort. He can’t be in thron Hill it’s not home- it’s never been home. Home was his sister Jasmine and then Jasmine was killed by their own fucking father. So now home is his girlfriend.

”it’s okay Charles” She mumbles rubbing his back, and running her fingers through his hair. “It’s not okay” he sobs “it’s not okay” 

She kisses his temple, he can hear a noise of shock from her father. If it were another time he would have found it funny but he doesn’t care right now. “No it’s not okay babe but it will be” She crease his face.

“I wanna sleep” He cries, She kisses his hair, and softly rubs her hand on his cheek; “lay down Charles I’ll be here when you wake up okay?” 

He nods, he can hear her telling her father to grab a blanket and a pillow. The last thing he can feel is her lips on his own while she tells him she loves him.

*~*~*~*~

”Want to tell me what the hell I just watched?” FP asks, Junebug sighs she  motions for him to sit down at the small table. 

“Well, before we were fixing us. I caught Charles having a panic attack once he really realized that Jasmine was gone, forever.” June winces. “He thanked me, like. Genuinely thanked me and after that he started being a bit nicer and, I would catch him sometimes and plop myself down next to him and start a conversation talking about random stuff asking how he was” June shrugs.

FP listens intently

”and soon he started smiling at me from across the room and flagging me down at the hallway to walk me to my classes or walk with me to our classes, he even started sitting with me Veronica Betty Kevin and Archie sometimes. Not even poking fun at them instead started conversations about things one of them and him liked.”

”He was nicest to me out of all us and then one day he came up to me all nervous and stutter” She chuckles at the memory, “can you picture that?” She quirks an eyebrow. “A blushing stuttering Charles blossom?” 

FP laughs a bit shaking his head

”he asked me out and I said yes then we started dating and became pretty serious and here we are now” she half-heartily shrugs

FP nods accepting the story, “so I should probably wait until he’s better to give him the shovel talk?” June huffs. “I’d prefer it if you didn’t but I know you’ll do it anyway so yeah”

FP nods

**next day**

when Charles comes to he realizes he’s at his girlfriends home, and for a few blissful moments he doesn’t remember the events from yesterday. Then all the memorial come crushing down on him; he doesn’t cry this time, he doesn’t think he can. He just feels numb.

”mornin’ Kid” Charles looks up to see FP Jones looking at him.

“Good morning Mr. Jones” 

“It’s just FP kid Mr. Jones was my dad” 

Charles scans the trailer looking for Junebug, FP knows who’s he’s looking for and answers before he can ask; “she’s in the shower she’ll be out soon” 

Charles nods, FP hands him a glass of water he. He takes it- his throat is dry from the sobbing and heaving.

A few minutes later June emerges from the shower, once she spots him she immediately makes a bee line for him; wrapping her arms around him. He wraps his arms around her waist letting her slowly rock him. 

He stands up leaving her arms, it actually physically pains him to leave her warmth and comfort but he has to go deal with his mother.

”Thank you Mr. Jo- FP for letting me stay and not kicking me out when you had every right too when you found out I’m dating her” thanks, FP stands up and clasps a hand on his shoulder. “Kid, If June trust you then I trust you you’re welcome here whenever” he nods.

Charles tears up, no one besides his sister or Jughead has been that kind to him.

And he realizes how heart breaking that is

Charles kisses Junebug goodbye and she doesn’t see or hear from him for the rest of the day 

_Until She watches thron Hill burn to the ground while Charles is covered in blood._

 


End file.
